The End
by agawak
Summary: E.R. closes its doors for good. Read the promos, cast interviews, guest appearances and the series finale. Just thought of this while watching season 1
1. Promo 1 and Magazine Reviews

The End

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own E.R.

Summary: E.R. closes its doors after 14 years. Take a look inside the promos, the cast interviews and final episode. (This just came to me because I was watching season 1 and I was wondering when E.R. was going to end. )

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

PROMO 1

_The screen goes black_

_The E.R. logo suddenly appears and fades._

"They have come, and they have gone"

_The original cast members each appear and disappear._

"After 14 years…"

_The newer cast members each appear and disappear._

"…County is closing its doors for good."

_Videos from some of the most intense episodes appear._

_(Carol's suicide attempt, Ross saving a boy in the flood, the train wreck, the helicopter crashes…)_

"May 15, 2008"

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

TV Guide Review

After 14 seasons, the longest running drama series, will say good-bye to Thursday nights. E.R. has captured the hearts of millions worldwide. Fans are sad to see the show the love go off air, but after a drop in the ratings, the fans say it is the best thing for the show.

Executive producer John Wells stated in an interview last week that this decision was crucial to the memories of E.R. "E.R. just isn't what it used to be, so we've decided to end it with a bang."

Thursday, May 15, we will all leave County General. NBC has decided to tribute E.R. and play all 14 seasons in order from the begging starting May 1st. After the two-hour series finale, all past and present cast members have agreed to do a Q&A for their fans and to recall their experiences on the show.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

People Magazine Interview with George Clooney

People recently spoke with George Clooney who got his career into motion starting on the long running television show E.R. Clooney reported that he still thinks of E.R. as being a gift. However, he does say the doesn't regret not making a cameo after the one he did when Nurse Carol Hathaway played by Juliana Marguiles decided to leave the show.

Clooney fans whom watched him in E.R. will get excited. Clooney announced exclusively to People that he plans on joining the cast after the series finale for the Q&A.

Series Finale of E.R: May 15, 2008

ERERRERERERERERERERERERERERERERERE

Well? I hope you liked it. I love ER, but it isn't really giving me any hope for it. As much as I love it, I want it to end, so that I can still call it my favorite show, and this is what I want them to do! Reviews are awesome, and the next chapter will be guest appearances followed by the episode!


	2. Two Guest Appearances and Promo 2

The End

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own E.R.

Summary: E.R. closes its doors for good.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Late Night With John Leno

_John Leno Introduction_

"Jay Leno everyone! So, when I found out who was guest starring tonight, I decided to recall the last fourteen years of my life. Let me tell you, it is all a blur. Probably from the drugs! Whoohoo! Anyway, our next guest is no longer is work so for all those producers who needs an actress, here is one! Everyone Muara Tierney!"

_The audience claps._

"Thanks Jay."_ They shake hands._

"So, Muara, you've been on E.R. for 7 years?"

"Um, no. 8."

"Geez. Do you even remember the first day?"

"Actually yeah. It was a guest spot as an OB nurse. That's when they asked me to become a regular. Everything else has been a dream. This show was a great opportunity."

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, do you think fame has gotten to you?"

"Well, me and my husband got divorced, but otherwise no."

"They must put something in the water. Are you dating?"

"No, but now I have time to. I mean it was like I was a workaholic because of the production schedule."

"So, now E.R. is over. What was it like playing the same character for 8 years?"

"Well, it was nice to be in a steady job, but I felt like I really got to develop my character, and I think the audience liked to see her grow and mature."

"Thanks Muara. The series finale of E.R. airs Thursday May 15. We'll be right back."

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

The Ellen Degeneres Show

_The Ellen Intro_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the youngest Dean of Medicine, Lisa Edelstein!"_ everyone claps._

"The House finale is ending soon."_ Lisa shakes her head._

"It also happens to be the same week as the E.R. series finale. Do you watch E.R.?"

"You know, I don't watch it, but I was on it in their fourth season."

"I heard about that. You were the director or cameraman or something."

"Yeah, they were trying to do a live episode. I thought it worked well. Well, so after I played that role, I wanted to watch that episode, so I did, but I was so confused because I hadn't watched it before, so I just stopped, but my friends are E.R. fanatics."…….

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

PROMO 2

_The screen goes black_

_The screen is split in three, and all of the cast members appear and disappear._

"It's been 14 years since County opened their doors. Now…"

_The screen goes black, you hear an explosion, then you see rubble._

"One last catastrophe will bring these everyday heroes together…"

_Abby rushing someone on a gurney_

"…one.."

_Neela performing surgery._

"…last…"

_Morris running around_

"…time."

"Series Finale May 15. Stay tuned for a cast Q&A following the finale."

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Next chapter is one more promo, then the episode.


	3. Promo 3 and Say Goodbye part I

The End

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own E.R.

Summary: E.R. closes its doors for good.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Promo #3

_The screen goes black_

"It's been fourteen years."

_A crash is heard with rubble falling_

"Now, the doctors of County General have the chance to earn redemption…"

_A worried Abby appears._

"…Respect…"

_Pratt appears yelling into a walkie-talkie._

"…And courage…"

_A frightened Neela comes into view._

"…To not only save the lives of their patients…."

_A packed waiting room appears with someone falling off of a chair and bleeding._

"…But to also save the lives of their own."

_The screen shifts constantly between scenes showing commotion._

"Tonight, County General closes its doors."

_Sam walks through the ambulance bay and the doors close._

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Next on NBC….

Show promo #2

Stay Tuned

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

ER logo appears

Previously on E.R…

"You know Sam, I don't need for you to hate me while I do my job. I still work here, you still have to show me respect." An angry Abby walks back in the E.R. leaving a frustrated Sam in the ambulance bay.

Scene changes

Sam and Gates make out in an on-call room

Scene change

"We can try to make this work." Abby begging Luka in their kitchen.

"You put our son in danger Abby."

The screen goes black with white words across it… "Goodbye Love"

We hear someone take a deep breathe and the E.R. doors open. It is not clear who it is, but it is a man with dark hair. The camera follows the man from the back. The man walks past Frank into exam room one. In there is a women in what looks to be about her forties. The man we were following sits down next to her bedside. It is her husband.

"Are you ready?" The woman asks her husband. Sam walks in.

"Mrs. Armsfield, x-ray is ready for you. Mr. Armsfield, I can show you to the family room if you'd like?"

"Thank you Nurse Taggart." Sam nods and walks out with Mr. Armsfield.

The screen stays looking at Mrs. Armsfield who smiles evilly.

The E.R. theme comes on. Then commercial break

ERERERERERERERERERERERER

That was the first part of the episode! R&R please


	4. Final Episode Part II

The End

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own E.R.

Summary: E.R. closes its doors for good.

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

Say Goodbye

The screen turns black

We see Frank on the computers at admit.

"Frank, can you let me know when Mrs. Armsfield gets down from X-Ray?"

"We have phones." Sam gets her angry look on. She turns quickly so she is facing Frank.

"Why do you work here if you don't want to do your job?" He shrugs and turns back to surfing the Internet. A frustrated Sam walks away.

**Scene change**

We are in Abby and Luka's apartment.

Abby is rushing to get Joe ready to go with Luka when Luka walks in the apartment.

"I miss you Luka. Can we talk later?" He sighs.

"I guess. Hey Joe!" He takes Joe from Abby's arms and starts talking to him in Croatian. Abby smiles at the two boys.

**Scene Change**

Mr. Armsfield walks into his wife's room.

"How are you feeling baby?" He kisses her.

"I hate the health care system. It's too slow."

He smiles. "That will change all too soon for their liking." The both lean in to kiss each other. "I'm going to get some things done. I'll be back."

"I love you.

"I love you too babe." He walks out as Sam walks in.

"Do you want me to get your husband?" She shakes her head. "We'll its good news. Your ankle isn't broken; it's only sprained. The doctor will be in shortly."

"Thanks." Sam walks out and Mrs. Armsfield whispers, "After seven hours waiting," under her breathe.

**Scene Change**

"Abby double MVA rolling in. Both are critical."

"What's the ETA Frank?"

"2 minutes."

"Thanks." She scanned around the admit area. "Sam you're with me. Morris grab a nurse and some students to grab the second."

_**Commercial Break**_

ERERERERERERERERERERRERERERERERERER

I'm trying to set this episode up because I know what I want to happen, but I don't like how I'm getting there. So I'm really sorry if it's bad, but I'm trying.


End file.
